Playing In The Snow
by Kitty021
Summary: The Holidays are here! Theater class, baking cakes, Christmas plays, mistletoe, and a lot of shipping is what's in store for these two heroes. Marinette and Adrien can handle fighting akumas, but are they strong enough for this year's winter, for their growing feelings? Who is the White Theif and how will he be stopped? And what's with all of the attraction? (Aged up AU.)
1. Chapter 1

The harsh cold air hit her reddened cheeks one last time, as the large, metal framed, thick, wooden door clicked shut. One last shiver escaped her body as her frozen toes took flight towards the conjoined tables.

She shed her thick, black, handmade coat and placed it over the chair next to her amber-haired friend. The soft band placed atop her head moved down her raven locks, causing her midnight main to fluff out with volume. The thick, white, knitted head band that served as earmuffs matched her slightly oversized sweater that rested over her woolen black leggings surrounded with her calf fitting, light brown, buckled boots that zipped up in the back.

"Who thought it a good idea to have a separate building for the theater?" Marinate grumbled under her breath.

Alya chuckled before moving onto a new subject. "Girl you look amazing! You designed this over the break didn't you?"

"Well, if the school decides to remodel the science rooms, do you not expect me to use the full week of creating new outfits for the holidays?" She turned and bent down to place her bag to the floor beside her, unaware of the emerald gems that gazed apon her, not emerald alone though, she captured many pupils.

"How can you not?" Alya played along. "But for real Girl! Look how much your hair has grown in seven days! It's passed your shoulders! Not to mention you left it down!"

"I know, I know I need to get it cut, but I couldn't get an appointment until next week." Marinette huffed in annoyance.

"It looks good Mari!" Alya told her truthfully as her friend took her saved seat. "I bet someone else likes it too," she mumbled, glancing to the green eyes that traveled with the raven haired beauty. " He's looking at you, y'know."

Marinette whipped her head towards the accused, only to meet the side of the tan angle who she had been crushing on for a while now.

She has better control over herself now compared to her younger self, but could never find it in her to let him go. She might not claim she loves him anymore, she might have growing feelings for another- _wait what? Who said anything about that? That is a lie! A definitely not true lie!_ \- but she did have a gigantic crush on him. Okay, she loves him a little, but she would never tell anyone that. She's only seventeen, she's not supposed to know what love is right?

"Umm," Marinette replied. "He's not looking at me."

"He was too! Why that naughty little sun head, I'm gonna w-"

"Miss Cèsaire," Mrs. Cauldrick exclaimed. "I have very important news so I suggest you listen." Her eyes narrowed at the two girls, scolding them with her smug look, and happy to see there cheeks tenting red, not just because of the cold.

"Anyways," the theater teacher began again. "The holidays is an important time for our school, what with the glorious traditional plays we put on, and seeing that Christmas is six weeks away, it only seems fit that we begin the productivity as soon as possible." She circled the front of the room, her navy heels clicking as she went, making two rounds before finally stopping before her sleek, black desk. Her face took on a less than pleased look and her voice held a small bitterness to it as she spoke again. "However, instead of doing a fine Mozart or the famous Swan Lake, this year we will put on, The White Thief."

Claudrick, with her brown locks twisted tightly into a bun, grabbed thick packets from her desk and slung them around the room, not caring about the short voices that called to say they had not been giving the script.

"This story," she began again, "Is a tale of a young thief, who is forbidden from happiness everyday, but every cold white night shall torment others as a form of fun. One night he sees an artist skating and is taken by her beauty blah blah blah blah blah. Girl gets in trouble, bad criminal saves her, feelings blah blah blah." She spit out the words as if it were poison.

"The girl enters a competition with her jerk boyfriend to compete at some ice skating competition, boyfriend cheats of girl and becomes partners with girl's rival.

"There's only a week until the competition and she has no partner, thief comes to the rescue and they fall in love, blah blah blah."

Marinette looked down towards the clearly copied script, even though the front page says not to copy or you will be fined.

Why did she take this class again? Oh, yeah, she needed another credit and how do you fail theater arts? Plus she loves designing the costumes for productions she puts on, there is always that slim chance that Gabriel Agreste could come and see them, a girl can dream can't she?

"Anyways," the teacher bellowed, bringing Marinette from her thoughts. "You have thirty minutes to review the slips, and the last fifteen minutes of class I will be holding auditions for the four main characters and tomorrow's fist fifteen minutes of class will be used for the minor characters, which I informed you about only moments before." She glared at the black haired teen, noticing her look of confusion. "I suggest you start reading over it. Oh, and one more thing, you must be a decent skater and you NEED to know how to sing!" She turned on her heel, and sat in her small computer chair, leaving the class to look over the packet and talk with their peers.

"You should try out for Bridgette Marinette!" Alya exclaimed. "You love to skate! And I've heard you sing, your amazing!"

"Yeah right. Alya, you know I'm too shy. Besides, Chloe will most likely be Bridgette." She reasoned.

"What if a certain green eyed, blonde haired model was Felix?" A smug grin crossed over her features, Alya's eyes smirking at her friend.

"Then Chloe will definitely be Bridgette." Marinette shook her head and glanced back to the script.

At first, Marinette believed that the story would be as boring as the way Miss Claudrick explained it. Yes, part of the reason being she couldn't design outfits for the glorious Swan Princess. But as she read on, it was actually quite interesting. A girl, eighteen apparently, by the name of Bridgette, is an excellent ice skater, determined to win a competition. Her boyfriend, Thomas, is also an ice skater, who, instead of walking Bridgette back home at a very late hour after practice, goes to a party with Amber and Kacy, two other performers. Bridgette is then attacked. Felix, other wise known as the White Thief, a notorious criminal who robs the city of Paris during winter, sees her, and then helps her. Felix is cold and distant at school, but becomes friendly with Bridgette.

It's a tale of love. Not so bad after all.

After packing the script safely in her light pink satchel, she takes out her notebook, but not without making sure the script is visible for Tikki, knowing that she'll gush over the cute story. She unzips her pink flowered print pouch and begins sketching dress ideas for Bridgett, using the colors green, violet, pink, and red, those being the characters favorites, or so she read.

She was focused on the neckline, so engrossed that she didn't notice the tall, lean body looking down upon her.

"That's nice Mari," the boy with deep green eyes started. "You know, an off the shoulder bateau or a sweetheart illusion with a high neck would look good."

Marinette turned to the boy over her shoulder, pushing the fact that there lips were so close, so close she could feel his breath on her pale skin. "Adrien," she addressed him, "I don't need your help designing a dress." Her voice was confident and sure, before turning shy and grateful. "But thank you, those really would like nice."

He chuckled at her sudden shyness. "If you need any help, just ask me. I am the son of the great Gabriel Agreste." He crossed his muscled arms over his chest, making sure his father's label was visible on his warm clothed, dark blue hoodie, a Chat worthy grin on his face.

It was times like this that made Marinette think he was Chat Noir, over the three years she's known both of them, she could see the distinctive similarities. However, she always found a way to doubt herself, like now. There's no possible way that the two boys she has feelings for could be the same person right? Wait...No! She doesn't have feelings for her partner, she definitely thinks of him platonically, and not at all hot in his tight, sleek, black leather suit that shows his very, very defined eight pack that she wishes she could just run her hand dow-Nope no no nope! Definitely not!

"Y-Yeah," she spits out, loosing the playful tone from before. Her mouth was a little bit too dry over the _disturbing_ image her mind had conjured.

"So, do you think you'll try out?"

"I know I won't." Her petite hand closed the small design filled book and put her worn sketch pencils back in their respected place.

"Why not?" He seemed baffled.

"I love providing the dresses, I'd much rather have my name on them than on billboards."

He nodded in understanding, a small lock of sunny perfection falling onto his forehead, making the young designer cough.

"Um yeah so, what about you?"

"I think I might, it's not everyday that perfect poster child gets to be a criminal." His smirk painted across his more "handsome with aged" face, his head tilted up to look down upon her.

She rolled her bluebells at him, playfulness evident. "Yes," she nodded her head up and down mocking him, her eyes squinted as she smirked. "Because Adrien Agreste is positively perfect in every way."

"Yep, that's right," He stated with closed eyes, nodding along with her.

"Because it definitely wasn't you who looked like a kicked puppy when Mrs. Fraser said we had to bake a cake tomorrow for home economics."

His eyes snapped open as his body froze

Marinette burst out with her high pitched laugh, her radiant smile plastered on her freckles cheeks.

He smiled genuinely at the young beauty, his pearly teeth still concealed. "Well lucky I picked the daughter of the best bakers of Paris to be my partner."

"Yeah," she returned his smile. "Lucky you." 'Lucky me.' She thought.

The bell rang out, signaling the end of the school day. Children gathered there things and headed home, Marinette, after saying her goodbyes of coarse, did the same, Nor her nor Adrien ever registering the calls of the teacher for tryouts.

She ran through the crowded courtyard, weaving and squeezing between the close bodies. She bounded up the steps, her flats clinking on the black metal, to where the theater kids were gathered.

"What's it say?" Marinette asked wheezing and out of breath.

"Yeah," a male voice said as a familiar and comforting hand was placed on her light blue, jacket covered shoulder.

"Your not going to believe it," the young journalist replied, a wicked grin on her lips.

"What, did Chloe not get the lead role?" The girl asked.

"Nope," Alya replied.

"Well," the model joined in, "Who got it?"

"Look for yourself." Alya winked as she walked away from the rushed teens, shoving her way throw the drama known as loitering children.

Adrien and Marinette pushed through their peers to the wooden door of the office, a single sheet of white paper was taped gracefully to it.

Both bodies gasped, loudly emitting the word, "WHAT?" at the same time.

There, at the top of the list, were their perfectly printed names.

Bridgette Decker: Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Felix Arson: Adrien Agreste

 **Kitty021: Bet you didn't see that coming ;)**

 **Hey guys! I'm back! This is the first chapter of my Christmas fic which I will continue with until the 25th, possibly even New Years, I haven't decided yet.**

 **Anyways, I will try my best to post a chapter every other day but no promises.**

 **If you have any questions please ask.**

 **Also, I'm American and am not sure if Paris calls anything like "home economics" something different. Please let me know if they do!**

 **If you have any questions I can answer them.**

 **Also, I will take suggestions because I'm not quite sure what to do with this fic. I have a basic plot, but as for details, well.**

 **Don't forget to review! It's what keeps me going. ;)**

 **Ps. It won't always be this boring!**

 **Pps. If you have any suggestions for the name of the play, it couldn't be worse than mine so please share!**

 **Also, Felix!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty: OMG the feels guys! Whatever you do, don't listen to sad love songs while reading this! (Which of coarse means DO IT!) Thanks for all the favorites and followed guys! It makes me so happy!**

 **(I am sorry for those who had to read this when it was all joined together. It had not been written like that and for some reason this sight keeps doing it to me. I apologize)**

Marinette, fuming, shoved past her blonde haired classmate. Her hand tightly gripped the cold, metal handle, and swung open the large, wooden slab. The authoritative school principal, Mr. Damocles, sat before the young lady, a stern look on his face from where he stayed at his dark oak desk.

"How many times to I have to remind everyone to knock?" His hands were folded over, his arms and elbows reting on the solid object.

"I'm sorry sir," She apologized. "Is Miss Claudrick here? I need to speak with her."

"I am sorry to say she is not, she will, however, be here at two thirty for her class, she is currently in a meeting with our band director."

"Oh," Her face fell a little, a sad look of understanding held on her features.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng," He brought her attention back to his brown eyes. "If you're upset about not making a lead role, I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about it. Miss. Claudrick already informed me that her mind was decided, no one can change her mind on this."

"Thank you," she replied, nodding her head. She turned to the door, and her feet made quiet pats while her body moved slowly forward. "But I don't want to make lead role, I don't want to _be_ lead role," she muttered softly, a somber sound laced in her tone. She closed the door with a short click, and her body took over as her thoughts wandered.

"Marinette," a familiar voice found its way to her raven covered ears. "Are you okay?" He placed a gentle hand on her, bringing her full attention. Marinette faced him, her bangs slightly swishing with the movement. A fake smile found its way onto her concerned face.

"I'm fine Adrien, really." Her steps picked up again, leaving the worried boy to his thoughts. She was a good three yards away when he spoke again.

"Marinette, we can do some-"

She ignored his calls, pretending not to hear them. Her feet continued to drive her forward, and before she had time to realize exactly what she was doing, her hand reached out in front of her, and pushed open a white chipped door, bringing her into the newly cleaned girl's restroom.

"Marinette, what was that all about?" The small red Kwami flew from the comfort of Mari's now winterized pink purse.

Marinette took short steps until she could see her reflection, palms tightly grasping one of the many sinks. She stared at her reflection. Her bangs hung loosely above her forehead, the rest of her raven locks separated into three parts, an elegant braid resting over her left shoulder, her right one cold from the absence of his warmth. Why did she run away?

"I can't do this Tikki, I can't just preform for all of Paris, I-It's me we're talking about."

"I know, It _is_ you. You're Ladybug! You and your partner saved Paris from Hawkmoth! There is nothing you couldn't do."

"But I had Chat." Her glazed, blue eyes looked up, seeing her magical friend in the speckled mirror. Chat, she hadn't said that name in a while. Ever since the defeat of Hawkmoth that summer, she had only seen him twice. She smiled at the memories they had together. As Ladybug, and Marinette.

He was Marinette's second secret. A year ago, Chat Noir was the only person she could lean on when Camron had left her for Lila. Oh she remembers that well.

 _"H-How could you?" Her lips trembled and her delicate hand concealed her mouth, trying desperately to contain the harsh sobs that racked her body, and failing miserably._

 _Camron, an exchange student from America, had quickly captured the heart of the young designer. She needed to get over Adrien, and block out the weird feelings she had after a battle with Chat, so when the charming boy asked her out, of course she said yes. She knew something was off about him, her gut said so, but she overlooked it because of the care he projected towards her. If only she had listened._

 _Her boyfriend of seven months, laid there, tangled in sheets with her trusted classmate before her dazed sight._ _She had decided to surprise him with her family's secret soup because he had been sick that day and absent from school, now she knew why Lila was absent too._

 _Her stomach churned as the sudden dizziness clouded her mind. She fled from the room, racing down the empty stairwell, dropping her key from shock. She needed fresh air. She needed to break free. She needed to be away from him, but that's not what happened._

 _There he was, bursting through the dark green door while his hands fumbled with the belt on his jeans, his tan chest bare._ _"God Marinette!" He yelled at her moving body. His hand tightly gripped her delicate wrist, jerking her harshly to face him._ _"Let go of me." Her voice broke at her last word, no matter if she told her voice not to. Tears pooled in her eyes, trying to stay there and away from the staring people around them._ _"Let me explain!"_

 _"You don't get to explain!" She shouted harshly back at him, rage and hurt evident in her glossy bluebells. "You've lost that right." She whispered._

 _"No I haven't." He growled back at her._

 _Then she slapped him. Her free hand reared back and flew forward with as much force she could muster, it wasn't a lot though, her body being exhausted from the devastating sight she had witnessed._

 _Her hand made a distinctive click against his face, turning his cheek a nice red._ _She instantly regretted her decision however, seeing the anger burn in his eyes like fire. She really shouldn't have done that._ _He reached for her again, his grip tighter and harder than before. He walked with her small form, dragging her with him as she tried to break free._

 _Camron pushed her forcefully into the apartment complex, away from prying eyes._ _"Why do you have to cause scenes?! You love attention!" He spit at her and held her to the wall._

 _"Let me go." She said again, squirming in his hold. He did no such thing._

 _"This is your fault!" He smashed her head against the concrete wall. "You didn't want sex with me! You caused this! You drove me to this!"_

 _Salted droplets fell freely now, as did sobs and whimpers. "I-I thought you loved me."_

 _"Awww, no one could love you," he said so easily and hopeful, she actually believed it._

 _"Why won't you let me go?"_ _"I haven't had my way with you yet." He grinned and started to pick her struggling self up._

 _"Don't touch her." A voice growled from behind Marinette. A voice so powerful, so determined, so protective, it made her shiver._ _Her crouched body began to waver, exhaustion taking over. She dropped to the floor, her hands falling in her lap._

 _"This is none of your concern." Camron spoke again._

 _"Wrong," a black blur stepped past her, and flung Camron into the wall. "You are so, very wrong. This has everything to do with me. That is MY Princess, and I should have seen this coming."_

 _A crack echoed in the hall, Marinette couldn't see, but guessed that Camron's jaw was broken in the forceful punch._ _Careful, firm arms picked her up, scared that in one sudden movement, she would break. She curled into the black chest and shut her eyes. She felt safe here, in his arms, and feeling that was amazing._

 _The next time she opened her sad bluebells saw light, she was sat gently on the soft pink rug in her bathroom, the sound of trickling water soothing._

 _"Marinette," Chat Noir crouched in front of her. "You should take a shower, it will make you feel better." He smiled gently at her, his cat ears drooping at her current state._

 _"C-Chat Noir?" She gasped at he sight of her partner before her. He was always there for her. God how was she so lucky? To have known that she was in trouble-_

 _"Hi Princess I-"_ _She jumped onto him, fragile arms rapping around him. He was quick to hug her back, gloved hands holding her close._

 _"Thank you," she cried into his shoulder, and he let her. "If y-you hadn't come when you did-"_

 _He shushed her, whispering in her ear, "Don't think about that. You're safe now." She nodded into his shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up."_

 _She sniffed, they both backed away from their embrace, and they both stood._ _Marinette was quite as Chat gracefully took down her pigtails and unzipped her dress. As any gentleman would, he turned around as she continued undressing._

 _She pulled back the white curtains and sat hunched over in her sower, making sure to conceal herself from him, while the shower head sprayed her with hot wetness._

 _He sat beside her, making smooth circles on her back. He didn't mind being misted with water if he could comfort her. And comfort her, he did._

 _After letting her dress into a large hoodie, he tucked her into the softness of her rose colored comforter._

 _He was about to leave, when she reached for his wrist._ _Desperation laced in her cracked voice, she said, "Please stay. Y-You make me feel safe." It was as true as the blush he saw on her face. He was hesitant at first, but soon crawled into the blankets beside her and let her curl into him._

 _They had encountered each other many times before as Chat and Marinette, and, at the time, she thought that's why he stayed._

That was an awful time. Sure, Alya was there, but Chat, he was just so sweet, the person she needed.

Ever since then, he would visit her on Tuesday's and Friday nights, no matter if it was hot and dry, or cold and raining. They were quick to become friends, best friends she might say. And she loved it.

Until the last time she saw him, six months ago. He had already seen Ladybug, and they had hugged and shed a few tears.

She was prepared for the speech that Friday. He needed to help his father, and he needed to cope with what was happening in his family. She already suggested that she could help him, but he said it would only make it harder. He came for her that night, a sad look on his face, explaining what she already heard.

She remembers how hard it was to tell him it was alright, and smile to show him it was okay. She nodded her head up and down, clutching his clawed hand and being that understanding friend. She finally broke down after he left, showing her that she had feelings for him, loved him. But it was too late.

He had been spotted on the LadyBlog a few times recently, but hasn't contacted her, Marinette or Ladybug.

It's funny though. The more she thought about it, for Chat to have cared that much, he had to know her in his civilian form. If that's so, did she cause his absence? Did she do something wrong and make him hate her? Maybe if she had just told him who she was when they defeated Hawkmoth. If she told him she had feelings for him and just told him, maybe he would have stayed. But she couldn't do that. She still didn't know what those feelings were for her parter. And then throw Adrien into that mix. Adrien will always have a piece of her heart.

"Yes, you did have Chat Noir," Tikki said, bringing Marinette back from her thoughts and memories. "But now, Adrien is your partner."

Marinette nodded, agreeing. But Adrien could not replace Chat Noir, nor Chat replace Adrien. She was falling apart.

 **Kitty021: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter and I hope you like it.** **To be honest, Camron wasn't even supposed to be a person, and this chapter was going to focus on Home Economics and our duo confronting Miss. Claudrick.** **But hey! A sad flashback and some MariChat came out of my crazy writing.** **Review and tell me what you think.** **If I get ten reviews by ten tomorrow night, you'll get the two chapters two days in a row!** **So leave a review of what you think! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitty021: So I definitely wouldn't listen to Where's My Love by Syml or Somewhere Only We Know by Lily Allen at the end.**

All Adrien could think about the rest of the day was Marinette. She clouded his thoughts throughout his classes and lectures.

He really wished he could do something about it. He knew there was nothing he could do, having talking to Mr. Damocles as well.

Was it really that bad though? To preform with him?

No that wasn't why she was sad. She was just shy. He was her best friend after all, as Adrien, well, except for Alya. She just didn't like a lot attention being on herself. If only she new all the attention she attracted in gym. ' _No! Bad Adrien! Don't think like that! She's your friend!_ '

If he's that worried about her, just visit her today as Chat Noir. Yeah no. That wouldn't work. She probably hates him for leaving her. That would only hurt her. He saw how she cried when he left. She fell apart, broke, ' _Because of you._ ' How could she not hate him?

He just need to stop thinking about Chat and Marinette, there was no more of that anymore. Just like there was no Chat Noir and Ladybug.

' _You are an awful person. You left them, LEFT THEM! How could they forgive you for that?_ '

He would only hurt Ladybug if he kept seeing her after what happened, he knew that. She would have been so disappointed in him. His father was trying to destroy her, kill her, to bring his mother back. How would that settle other her? He couldn't put that on her shoulders.

He's protecting her, just like he's supposed to. If his dad ever got to her he would still hurt her. That's why he can't see her ever again. That's why he can't reveal himself to her, tell her that he loves her.

Because love was a dangerous thing. His father would murder people to get his mother back, even if he know's that she is gone forever, there's still that hope, that flame that never dies. And Adrien knows he would kill to save Ladybug. He would kill to save Marinette. And that shouldn't be something he's proud of.

So, he had do distance himself from them. Or at least he tried.

The way Marinette broke down when he left that night, it made him feel awful, terrible. She wasn't herself for weeks, he and Alys were both worried about her. How could he do something like that to the person he loves? And he did it to Ladybug to. She looked so disappointed, distraught, distressed, just like he felt.

V He hurt two girls that night. So he told himself that Adrien wouldn't. But that's not the real reason. He was selfish. He had to have a part of the person he loved. He couldn't change what happebned with Ladybug even though he desperately wished he could. So he held onto Marinette and Adrien's friendships. And he was a bad person for it.

000

The bell rang, signaling the end of his fifth class of the day and the start of his sixth. His sixth class that Marinette was in.

His body reacted to the shrill ring, and started moving without command, collecting his things and slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

He wouldn't lie and say that he was disappointed that he had two classes with the girl, both at the end of the school day, it was quite the opposite. But it was for the best. Soon, they'll be off to college, he'll never see her again. Just like Ladybug. That was hard to digest. Then he'll really lose it, his Lady was already gone, and Marinette was close behind.

•••

Marinette exhaled, filing into the sweet smelling classroom. It reminded her of the bakery. A smile spread across her freckled features.

Her bag, where Tikki napped away, was put in it's respected cubby, used in times that were considered messy.

She wasn't upset about the play anymore, that had died down in the early classes. She was just nervous. But she could do it! She saved Paris! And it's like Tikki said, she had Adrien.

•••

Green eyes rested on the fair princess, a smile stretching across his face, a grin to match her's. What ever he had been thinking quickly disappeared. Why was he so worried?

•••

A hand rested on her shoulder, making her jump back and sequel.

Adrien chuckled at the glare given to him, accompanied by a pink, glossy, stuck out lower lip.

"You're awfully cheerful." Adrien stated as Marinette straightened out her pink blazer.

Her teeth were showing again. "Of course! I get to bake and watch you make a fool of yourself!"

He chose to ignore her comment, moving on to something else. "Are you okay? You were pretty upset this morning."

She stood there under his gaze, her hands moving constantly as she rung them together. "Ah, yeah, um about that hehe, I'm sorry. I-I was just um disappointed about it. I mean, anyone else could do it better than me and I know I'm going to mess up and make a fool of myself. It's just, it's a big deal, I know I'll find a way to mess it up." She continued to ramble, a soft redness glowing on her pale cheeks. "A-And I'm r-really nervous about the end of it. A-and well, I'm nervous about kissing yo-"

"Okay class, I see most of you are with your partners."

Marinette thanked God for the save from her teacher. Since when had she gone back to her stuttering, middle school self?

"So," the teacher began to explain. "One partner will come and pick a card out of the rack," she gestured to the small metal contraption with small, rectangular strips of paper laid stacked atop each other. "You can look throughout and pick and choose which cake you would like to bake. The ingredients needed for each batter are over there, take what it says, and if your brave enough," the gray haired teacher smirked at her students, her black eyes playful through her glasses. "Feel free to add ingredients other than what the recipe calls for." She walked towards a smaller table, occupied by all types of food coloring tubes, utensils, icing bags, and small cardboard pieces. "As for decorating your cake, you must make your own icing but can use whatever colors you like. There is one downside however, I and your other teachers will not only be judging the taste of your creation, but also the creativeness. Your theme, Christmas! Now get started!"

"Adrien, go get a simple yellow butter cake recipe and I'll go get the ingredients for it." Having already made this type of cake countless times, she didn't need to look at a recipe to make it.

Adrien did as told and then went to grab the mixing bowls to use, seeing as Marinette's hands were full.

"Marinette," he spoke up as she dropped her full arms on the right side of the table. "I was wondering if I could make the icing. My mom taught me when I was younger, a shame I never could get the cake part down."

She giggled at his joke. "Okay," she nodded. "What were you thinking?"

"Buttercream?"

"That sounds wonderful!" She smiled at him. "I'll start on the batter and you can start with the icing. Sound good?"

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p.'

As they continued to use there strength, mixing their whisks, Adrien chuckled at the sugar Marinette managed to spill. ' _You're not a true baker without a mess._ ' she had defended. Thankfully she had on her apron or else it would have surly ruined her adorable outfit.

"Mari?"

"Hmm?"

"We need a theme, you know, other than Christmas. We can't just do the whole red and green thing can we?"

They both stopped mixing, Adrien's mind wandering. "Or can we?"

Their eyes snapped together, bright blues meeting solid green. "Ladybug and Chat Noir!" They whisper-shouted at the same time, fearful of others stealing their idea. They both smiled in elation.

"It's settled then," Marinette's sweet voice said.

Once their cake was finished cooling, they both began icing it, the first cover in white.

"Okay, we should have red as the background." Marinette suggested, her creativity flowing.

"Yeah, with green roses circling the bottom." Marinette nodded at his idea.

"Oh!" Marinette shouted gleefully. "We could have Chat's bell repeating around the side!"

"And little black dots!"

"Yes!" Marinette laughed.

"And for the top," he looked around at his classmates and pulled Marinette closer, both of their heart rates increasing. His breath touched her ears as he whispered his brilliant idea.

They were the last group to be judged, teachers walking around amongst the students, praising and judging the taste and decor.

They really hoped their's would be adored. They put all their effort into it. To both of them, it was a memorial of their partner, making them try harder with that extra strength of praise and longing.

Both of there hearts were exposed on the table before them, making them wish desperately for their other half to be there beside them, not knowing they were.

Miss. Fraser walked towards them, grinning at the sight in front of her, other teachers doing the same.

The cake, slightly taller than others because they had stacked three cakes on top of the other instead of two. It was a bright red, Adrien perfecting the color from the numerous times he gazed at his Lady. Bright green roses, Marinette's doing, circled the edge on the top and where the cake met the cardboard. Small black dots were placed around the sides strategically, the occasional yellow, glinting bell mixed throughout, Marinette recalling the nights she stared at it. The best feature however, was the top. A glorious yin-yang symbol, black and white, took people's breath away, filling out as much space as it could. The two heroes of Paris acted as if they were laying down, both on their sides, staring at each other, hands reaching for their partner on their respected part of the symbol. It took forever for the two characters to come together, but with each other's carful eyes, it had come to life perfectly.

A picture was taken for the LadyBlog before the creation was cut. All judges hummed when the sweetness touched their tastebuds.

Marinette and Adrien smiled at each other once they received their 100%, teachers and fellow classmates praising their work.

One thought crossed both of their minds though, will my partner like it?

000

"Yes Marinette," Miss Claudrick huffed at the pink cheeked girl.

"I-I was just wondering how I got the l-lead role if I didn't even try out."

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, at the beginning of the year, you cut this class on multiple occasions. Preforming well in this production is the only way your grade will be brought up, unless you want to fail."

"I-I see," Marinette replied. "But I can't even sing."

"Don't lie to me Marinette, I was in the restroom when you were singing that song, what was it? Oh yes, Dangerous Woman."

Mari nodded in response and shuffled back to her seat besides her friend, Alya's gentle hand patting her back, trying to calm the girl down, seeing that her face was set ablaze.

Alya chuckled at her friend, a devious smirk crossing her features. Adrien and Marinette were the leads, and she was determined to get them together. With the help of her boyfriend of course.

000

Ladybug let a deep breath fall from her mouth, cold air stinging the heat in her longs as she inhaled.

She went to _their_ spot that night. It was the only place she felt close to him, like she could still see their memories of late night talks here.

She wondered how he was doing, if he was okay. Was his family better, was he safe? She wondered if he ever came here, to the tower of Norte-Dame, the place they claimed as their own to get rid of the smothering fans, the place they could be themselves, the place where they could see their Paris, their home.

A single tear dropped from her eye, rolling over her dark spots and down her cheek, finally falling off her face, to the ground so far below where he sat on the edge. She looked out at the Eiffel, its light shining in the darkness along with the stars, the stars that where once hers, once his, once _theirs_.

She didn't want to cry, she was too strong for that, but broke anyway, wet droplets ran over the magical mask, as she concealed the sobs that threatened to escape. She wished he was there, needed him there, to see his green eyes, to hold his leather body. "Please," she whispered, "don't run away from me, come back."

"Somehow I knew," a voice called quietly from behind, clearing all thoughts from her mind as her eyes snapped from her lap to Paris that sat before her. "I knew you'd be here, I needed you to be here."

She ran to him. _Him_. Her arms reached around him, tears streaming freely as sobs racked her body.

She felt small, salted drops through her raven, pigtailed locks, knowing that he had missed her as much as she had him.

She curled into him, grasping him tighter as he pulled her closer, no room for air between them. She buried into his neck, feeling skin against her cheek where his black suit was unzipped the slightest. His chin rested on her head, a smile so wide and so relieved, that you couldn't help but fall in love when you saw it. Those were _her_ smiles, ones she hadn't seen in to long.

"Chat," she pulled back, her hands cupping his cheeks as he grasped her wrists softly, but somehow so desperate without one single claw clutching to hard. Such affection was placed in his eyes, eyes she was so happy to see. "You're back," she cried. "You're really back."

"I'm not going anywhere My Lady, it killed me to be away from you, I was so foolish. Please forgive me." He looked deep within her soul, the soul that yearned for his touch, his voice.

"Chat, I missed you. I missed you so much. Please, don't ever go away like that again. I-I can't take it Chat. I-I think I lo-"

"It's okay Ladybug, I won't leave again. I promise. I couldn't stand it if I did. We're a team, we'll always be a team. No matter where we are in ten years, we'll always be partners, we'll always have each other, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded, salted streaks still streaming from her wet lashes and down her cheek.

She would have been embarrassed, someone seeing her so fragile, so delicate like this, but it was Chat, her Chat Noir. She was so happy he was back, and his state wasn't much better than hers.

 **Kitty021: Hey guys! So, yeah, that just happened. I wonder what Marinette was going to tell Chat Noir. Hmmmm**

 **Look! Nino was mentioned! I couldn't forget about my DJ, what kind of person would I be?**

 **This was actually going to be longer, like the dialogue with Miss. Claudrick. And I wanted to create more feeling for our LadyNoir scene, but I had to cut it short for personal reasons.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did, I got so emotional at the end!**

 **Please review, it really makes my day and makes me strive to bring more into the chapters.**

 **Thank you everyone who is following and has liked this story. You have no idea what it means to me.**

 **I love all the reviews, and let's hope this chapter doesn't get messed up like the last one I posted.**

 **See you Wednesday! ;)**

 **Btw: all the guests who are review need to be recognized. I know you can't favorite or follow stories so knowing that you check the sight and wait for me to post instead of getting n E-mail means so much to me!**

 **Thank you everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitty021: Italics is the story of Bridgette and Felix.**

 _She walked along the empty snow covered streets, her rough, tan boots making small footprints in the powder._

 _Winter was the best season. It turned rain into flakes and lakes into ice._

 _A white, fluffy beanie rested upon her long, black locks which framed her face. The long, brown, peti coat was wrapped around her tightly to protect her from the wind, her legs frozen in their tight leggings._

 _She didn't mind though, because this snow day had been wonderful. She practiced and studied her positions, creticking every possible thing. Her legs are bruised from the ice impacts and her feet are covered in blisters from her skates, but she wouldn't have it any other way._

 _There is, however, a bad side to winter. For the last three years, a villain, called the White Thief, terrorized Paris._

 _Usually, she wouldn't be afraid of the criminal, but being alone at eleven thirty, trying to walk home, well, it brings on some nerves._

 _Thomas usually walks her home, which comforts her, but tonight after practice, he decided to go to a party._

 _It's okay though, the thief doesn't usually attack young women, or that she knows of._

 _She could feel eyes starting at her, however unthreatening, so maybe Thomas changed his mind. She turned on her heel, her neck stretching over her shoulder, but no one was there. Maybe she was wrong, but she had a nack for these types of things._

 _She continued on her path, confusion swimming in her mind, when a jumping shadow wondered into her gaze. She instantly looked to her right, and there, upon an unknowing family's house, crouched a figure, clad in white, a sleek mask covering his face, stared down at her with those bright, bluish-grey eyes, taking every inch of her in._

 _She should run, he's right there, he's looking at her. She needed to breath, inhale the piercing air, but she couldn't. She was frozen, not with fear, but with curiosity._

 _His eyes weren't full of vile and crime, they were full of wonder. He looked like a kid, just like her. He's just a boy, and she's not scared, but he is a very dangerous boy, a boy she_ should _be scared of._

 _Her brain shouted at her to move, to run, and although her body did move, it was forward and in the direction of him, and she didn't understand why._

 _Before she could get another step in, a harsh grasp was placed upon her arm and she was jerked backwards._

 _She spun around, meeting a strangers scuffed up face and sick smirk._

 _"What are you doing out here alone? Don't you know there's a criminal who hurts people like you?"_

 _She knew that was a lie. The Thief didn't prey on girls, not that anyone knew of, and to be honest, she would rather be in the presence of him than this man, and she honestly didn't know why._

 _"I-I'm just going home," She said with a smile, trying to slip away from his grip._

 _"Well why don't I walk you, it would be more safe."_

 _"Thank you for the offer, but I really must be going."_

 _"I insist, lead the way."_

 _She knew not to lead him to her house, and instead turned the corner of the street, the man in black following close behind. How did she manage to get herself into these situations?_

 _She knew how to fight, but this man was six feet tall with broad shoulders and wide arms, and she could see the glint from the starlight on a knife secured in his hand._

 _She continued to walk on the deserted street, a bad sign, anxiety pulsing through her veins. There was no way out of this._

 _A sudden, sharp tip placed itself on her lower back, already cutting at the cloth of her thick coat._

 _"Turn there," the man rasped. She closed her eyes, preparing to fight while she turned into the dark alleyway, a dumpster against a fence at the back. The only way out was the way they went in._

 _"Give me your purse."_

 _"I-I don't have any money." She had left it at home, she didn't plan on getting robbed tonight._

 _The man ripped the small bag off of her shoulder, causing an ache to her muscle. He dumped the contents out onto the blackened snow, frost over his growing beard. No matter how hard he shook, only a small flip phone, a granola bar, lipgloss, and a key fell._

 _"Well," the man said, throwing the empty item across the stone sidewalk. "That changes things." He stepped forward, causing her to backup. A smirk came across his face as he continued to her, her back across the wall._

 _"I'll have to teach you about carrying change around. If I punish you, maybe you'll learn to keep some."_

 _"Get away from me," her voice wavered._

 _"Aww now, don't be like that." A hand rested itself above her head, the other came to stroke her chin. She had to do something fast._

 _"Such pretty little skin," he mused._

 _She jerked her head and caught his thumb with her teeth. She bit down, hard._

 _"GOD! WHY YOU LITTLE-" She kicked his knee, making his stumble backwards and drop the knife._

 _She cried in pain as the bruise on her heel felt the aftershock of the kick, her leg almost gave out._

 _The man caught himself, and sauntered back to her. He caught her jaw in his grip, squeezing hard. "Listen here, there'll be no more of that." He brung back his hand, his grasp still on her face, and pushed her head into the brick building behind her._

 _A gasp left her lungs, her head spinning. She tried to scream, but her throat burned and no sound would come out._

 _He shoved her to the ground, the snow stinging her skin. He hovered over her, looking into her glazed eyes._

 _This was it. She wasn't go home to her dad tonight, probably not ever, and if she did, he would be sick with her, everyone would be sick with her. How could she had let this happen?_

 _Just as he was taking off her coat, a new, vicious voice spoke from the entryway._

 _"What do we have here?" She heard snow crunch as the other man came forward._

 _"W-Well, just t-teaching this wrench a l-lesson."_

 _"I see." The figure crouched down above her head, his shadow overcoming the small girl. Through her glassy eyes, she looked up and met grey ones, the same grey from before._

 _"I heard her scream." The man in white looked to the man in black, the man who was shaking, and not because of the cold._

 _"I-It's because she hurt herself kicking me."_

 _"Oh, feisty aren't we." He looked back into her worried blue eyes, his presence immediately taking some of it away._

 _What is she thinking? 'This is The White Thief! He steals from people, manipulates people, hurts people, and here you are hoping he'll save you? He's not a hero, he's a criminal! If he takes you you'll probably end up worse if not dead!'_

 _"Well," the thief looked back to the man. "Since she's causing you so much trouble, I'll take her off your hands."_

 _"N-No, that won't be necessary, I can handle her."_

 _Even through her blurred vision, she could see something flash in her eyes, and although it scared her captor, it didn't scare her._

 _"You see," he said, stepping closer to the cornered man. "That wasn't a suggestion, that was a fact." He came at the man, and punched him with an astounding crack. "I don't appreciate when people harm women, especially girls as beautiful as that one, ones who are pure and unharmed, so learn. This is_ my _Paris, so what I say goes."_

 _She thanked herself for blacking out before she could see her rescuer maim her captor. She didn't want to see him hurt someone, afraid it would change how thankful she was towards him. Maybe she should have watched, he is dangerous, the most powerful person in Paris, and he could easily hurt her, but why wasn't she afraid?_

 _000_

She sat there, inclosed in his arms while his back rested against the large column, he was warm, the type of warmth that was comforting and familiar and safe, she had missed it.

Chat sat there with his love in his arms, stroking and fingering one of her twin tails. He wanted to reveal himself to her, to tell her of his affections because he knew if he did, she just might do the same, feel the same. He yearned for her and if his and Marinette's cake taught him anything today, it was that they're half of one another, made for each other. But then, there was Marinette. And he loved her too. He wished so desperately that his Princess and his Lady were one in the same, but he knew it was not true. His luck was terrible, and Plagg had informed him that if he, if Adrien, knows that Marinette is Ladybug, it would be plain as day from then on out. ( **A/N Of corse Plagg forgot to mention that it must be Ladybug who reveals herself to him, making Adrien know it is her, because if she doesn't, the miraculous' magic will continue to prevent him from finding out her identity. This goes both ways.** )But it wasn't. When he thought she was Ladybug, no signs pointed to her. And that realization was miserable.

"Chat," her voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see her mesmerizing blue eyes peering at him.

"Yes My Lady?"

"We both have school tomorrow."

He nodded, seeing where she was going. "I guess we should be going then.

He started to move, his weight lifting her and his arms loosing their grip.

"W-Wait," she responded with a shyness, something she, Ladybug, rarely did. "C-Can't we stay just a little bit longer? I know it's around three, but I just got you back. I-I don't think I'm ready to give you away again. Please, just stay?"

He smiled genuinely, sweetly, full of amazement and astonishment and love. "Of coarse my Lady." 'I would give the world to you.'

She smiled and laid back on him, resting her head on his shoulder as he readjusted his position against he stone. They both missed this.

Her eyes fluttered open, the sun's soft rays settled across her face as Paris worked below and came alive.

It took her a moment to collect her barings, recognition finally settling in her mind.

Her suit was warm against her skin and she was thankful for whatever Tikki had done to make her spotted suit warm and insulated.

She looked up, seeing her Kitty's eyes still closed, his eyelashes dancing in the sunlight.

The sunlight! What time was it? Oh no.

She looked below at the busy streets, the stores open and full. It was well past 9:00.

"Chat!"

Startled, his eyes flashed open and took in the worried face before him.

"Is it an Akuma?"

"Of coarse not you idiot! I'm late! Your late! We're late!"

"Umm, late for what?"

"School! We're late for schools and my mom is going to kill me! Do you know what time it is?"

"Judging by the clock over that shop, 1:45." As he finished his sentence, his bright, mystic eyes widened.

"O-One forty five?"

"Yes"

"OH MY GOD! I have got to go! I'msosorryIfellasleepandIreallyhavetogo!ByeChat,seeyoulater!" She hoped off of him and as she swung away he could hear her faint cry of, "Mom and Dad are going to kill me."

 **Kitty021: Hey everyone! Wow it's been a while and I'm sorry! I had and exam Monday and test today, and spent all of Sunday studying for them. Friday I had a Winter Ball to go to, and as for Saturday, well I honestly was just lazy. I sat in bed, watched hairspray live and ate way too much chocolate.**

 **I said I would post every two days and I didn't keep that up, but I will make it up! I will post continuous chapters each day to catch you guys up. Sadly though, this won't start this week because I still have school, but come Friday, let it commence!**

 **Please tell me if there are any mistakes!**

 **Okay, so each chapter I post will have at least 2,000 words. Also, each chapter will have each story written into it. (Adrien/Marinette) (Bridgette/Felix) Sometimes the BF storyline will be most of a chapter, and sometimes the AM storyline will be the main point.**

 **Next chapter will have MariChat! I thought it would be this chapter but I was wrong! Sorry!**

 **THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT EVERYONE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Okay, I have questions that I need your help for!**

 **1\. What should The White Thief's nickname be? Because I WILL NOT have Bridgette call him "white"**

 **2\. What should Bridgette's nickname be? Because Princess is already taken.**

 **Please review! You guys have no idea how much it means that you all take time to read what I write AND three minutes to tell me what you think! It makes my day, my week even! Thank you so much for the follows and favorites! And thanks for the Guests who look and wait for me to post!**

 **Also, if five people review to my two questions, the next two chapters will have 4,000 words, so review! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kitty021: I just need to stop promising things because I obviously can't keep them. Sorry, I know I said Friday, but it was the last day of school, I went shopping, and I took a nap, then I was just lazy. Sorry! Note: cussing at the end!**

She didn't know exactly know what she was wearing, but she knew it wasn't comfortable running in.

She had swung back to her house as quickly as possible, dropping her transformation as she fell into her room from her balcony.

She had fixed, well, more like tied her hair into a ponytail, not having time to straighten it, so she left it hanging in slightly tangled waves. She only had time to wash her face, and sadly the residue of her eye liner had made a dark tent underneath her eyes despite her best efforts to scrub it away.

She huffed and puffed down the street in heavy, brown combat boots, her legs freezing from the cold air that stung her through her black leggings. She was accustomed to being late, but this late, well that was a first.

She seemed to make it into her last class of the school day just as the bell rang, thankful that she wasn't tardy to at least one class that day. Stupid cat for making her fall asleep. How could she not at the late hour? Plus he was just so warm, warmth that she had missed.

The stool slid back, screeching across the floor as she flung herself onto it.

"Girl, chill." Alya placed a hand on her shoulder, letting Marinette know it was okay to breath again. "Where have you been?"

"I overslept," she huffed, the cold air still present in her lungs, somehow burning her insides.

Alya laughed as if that was in no way possible. "Good one Mari, really though, where were you?"

Marinette stared guilty at her friend, ready to tell her that she actually slept the day away.

She would have, you know, if Adrien hadn't picked that moment to crash through the door and take a seat beside his best bro.

 **000**

"Dude, where have you been all day? You missed PE, we lost to the girls!"

"I-um, I was..doing...stuff?"

Nino smirked at his best bro. "Would you happen to have been with an adorable, blue eyed, black haired girl?"

Adrien's eyes widened. "H-How did you know?" Plagg was going to kill him.

"She got hear like, thirty seconds before you did. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together."

"What?" Adrien caulked his head to the side, confused about what Nino meant.

Nino chose to ignore his friend, instead putting on a small, distraught expression. "I'm just sad you didn't tell me you liked her, let alone we're dating her."

Dating?

"You too Alya," Nino shouted. "I can't believe you wouldn't tell your boyfriend that our two best buds were dating."

Because the two girls were all the way across the room, everyone now heard the conversation.

"What are you going on about?" Alya shouted back at him.

"How come you didn't tell me about Marinette and Adrien?"

Wait a second, blue eyes, black hair, adorable, he meant Marinette!

"Wait," Adrien interjected. "Y-You think Marinette and I-"

Crystal eyes found him at the mention of her name.

Adrien chuckled. "Y-You think Marinette and I-" he laughed. "You think we're dating?" His pearl whites were broadcasted to the entire class, his cheeks raised high.

"Well aren't you?"

"No! Why'd you think that?"

"Why else would you both not be at school all day. You literally walked in right behind her! Anyone would assume that you were with her," Nino defended.

Adrien smiled, "It's okay Nino. I didn't know Marinette wasn't here. Do you think she's sick. I hope she's alright-"

"Wait!" Nino stopped his friend, all the attention back on the two friends. "If you weren't with her, what blue eyed, black haired girl, whom you think is adorable, were you with?"

"I-I well, a friend?"

"Friends don't think each other are adorable, or skip school to be with them Adrien. Is there a girlfriend I don't know about?" Nino scolded the green eyed cat.

"N-Not a girlfriend, more like a best friend, who I may like, possibly like, maybe love." Adrien stared sheepishly at his black sneakers.

"Dude!" The whole class congratulated the not so young teen.

 **000**

"Mari, are you sure you and Adrien weren't together. You can tell me Girl, I won't say anything."

"No Alya," She replied in a whisper, her no longer bright eyes cast downward to her light, delicate, fingers. "It's not me who Adrien was with." 'It's not me Adrien loves.'

 **000**

She moved a wooden stool beside the slick, black piano. She had been rehearsing at home, and was more sure of her voice. She wasn't scared of what he thought, they had all sung karaoke at his birthday party, and besides, it didn't matter if she embarrassed herself in front of him anymore.

He sat on the matching piano bench, pushing it forward slightly so he had the right position. He slid his practiced fingers across the grand keys before continuing.

His happy green eyes reached hers, smiling. She smiled back, but it wasn't right, wasn't there, wasn't _true_ , and he noticed.

He decided not to say anything, sticking to his sick theory. He glanced at her. She didn't seem as put together today, but was cute no less. As he continued his gaze from her raven bangs held back by a blue headband downwards, he realized really cute.

Her dark, brown, leather combat boots rose against her calfs, contrasting nicely against her light-blackish leggings. A tight fitting black sweater rested on her upper thighs, her shoulders slightly exposed from the thick, long sleeves. However, this want an ordinary black sweater, no no no, this tight fitting black sweater had writing on it, writing that said "meow" with three whiskers at the beginning and end of the word in a pretty, deep blue that matched her eyes.

He smirked. "Are you a fan?"

"W-What?" She looked to him, her attention elsewhere.

"Of Chat Noir? Your sweater?"

"O-Oh, um yeah. I guess," she stated sadly, he noticed. Something wasn't quite right.

"Are you ready?" Her pale, freckled face caught the light as she nodded shyly at him, and he recognized that there was no tent of makeup. All of her magnificent freckles were broadcasted today. Her eyelashes were full and without the eyeliner, he realized they weren't fake, they were real. He also took notice of how clear her face was, not a bump or hive present on her skin. He preferred her this way, or he would, if she wasn't so forlorn.

His fingers started dancing, hitting the notes with precision and careful percision He began to sing,

 _"What would I do without your smart mouth_

 _Draw'n me in and you kicking me out_

 _Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down."_

"What's going on in that beautiful mind,

I'm on your magical mystery ride,

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me

But I'll be alright."

 _"My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine,"_

 _"You're crazy and I'm out of m-my m-mind,"_

His hands stopped playing as he heard her short whimpers. He looked up at the girl seeing a small droplet fall from what he assumed was her eye. It was hard to tell, her face was pointed at the floor.

He immediately halted his music, turning to completely face his friend. "Marinette, what's wrong?"

When she didn't answer, he pushed off of the bench and walked quickly to her. His skilled hand placed itself on her cheek. He raised her head to meet his eyes, only her's were closed.

"Mari, please look at me". She did. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I-I can't. Not now, n-not ever. I-I cant do this Adrien, not anymore. I-I just, I need to go." Her feet lifted from the stool and moved quickly against the grey tiles.

"Marinette?"

 **000**

She moved fast through the streets, just like she did not thirty minutes ago. She didn't think about the way the clothes itched and rubbed her skin as she ran, nor did she think about how her outfit was Chat themed.

She didn't recognize the steady stream trickling down her red cheeks, or the burning in her lungs, all she felt was the sting in her heart.

Her movements were quick and harsh, it's a wonder she hadn't slipped or tripped like usual. I guess her body thought that she had hurt enough for one day, and falling over air wasn't deserved.

The small, silver bells that once made her smile, ringed as she entered the busy bakery.

The door clicked shut behind her, blocking out the harsh wind as she walked to the back where the actual baking was done.

She almost ran right into her mother who carried a sheer, brown tray filled with festive green and red treats. Sabine looked bewildered as her daughter pushed past her.

She ran past her father and his flour covered hands, a strange and distant look on her face.

Tears fell as she made her way up the three flights of stairs, but no sounds exited her crumbling body.

She sat on her floor, to drained to make it to her chase, let alone her bed. She stared longingly at the photos hung from her fairy light.

Sobs escaped her body as she stared at the memories.

She had taken down the photos of Adrien and his planned schedule years ago, but that didn't mean his face wasn't around her room

-There was the class photo from all of those years ago, Juleka was convinced that she had trouble taking photos, and looked terrible in the ones taken of her. There was an akuma attack that day, Chat got turned into a girl, something that took forever for Ladybug to let go of, always teasing him.

-The second was one where Alya had captured a beautiful shot, Nino adjusted the camera accordingly. The four of them smiling brightly into the camera. They had gone on a field trip to the museum that day. Because they couldn't take pictures inside, Alya pointed out that they should capture the moment in front of the Louvre because the light shone from its treasured panels.

An akuma almost destroyed the Mona Lisa that day, thankfully Adrien had pushed her out of the way before she could be transformed into a copyrighted painting.

-Three years ago, everyone was invited to Adrien's house for a celebration. They had decorated a tree, made hot chocolate, and had hung candy canes. This wasn't an ordinary picture though. It was taken after their classmates gathered before the tree.

Because the large metal latter had been used to place a shining star onto the lovely green bush, Adrien had quickly decided that it was useful in more ways than one.

He had climbed to the top, an unsuspecting Alya and Nino below him stood chatting away. In his hand, he held off-white, round berries that he dangled above their best friends. He had talked down the the teens, and told them of their predicament.

Marinette was lucky to capture the kiss between her friends who had just confessed their feelings, and the devious smirk on Adrien's face as he stared at them.

That photo was when Marinette started to see the change in Adrien. He was polite, sweet, sunshine, but he was also quite and reserved. That's when she realized that there was more to him, he wasn't perfect, she learned, and because she saw the fun and crazy side to him, she lost her stutter around him.

-The next photo was of the four of them at the beginning of eleventh grade. It was Adrien's birthday and they had desired to go to a small cafe Alya had found. It was Karaoke night, one they wouldn't forget.

Alya had struck her sexy side and paraded around on the small corner stage singing Beyoncé Partition, which made Nino's eyes go wide. It was so fun to watch

Alya had somehow talked Marinette into singing. She had already sung one song by herself that night, singing Salvation, and also had sang one song with Adrien as she tried not to die of embarrassment as they sang the words to Lucky, but this, well she didn't like it at first. Alya was her backup singer as they both had swayed their hips to the beat, Alya singing her part, "The kind I dream about all day, the kind that keeps me up at night." She quickly changed her mind as she saw how Adrien looked smug, and she would swear on her Miraculous that she caught a faint, dark tint to his cheeks when she had began.

They had gotten the manager to take a picture of them all on stage, bright grins and laughter seen and heard through the single picture.

-It was the last one that confused her the most. This summer, just before Hawkmoth was caught and Chat disappeared, they had decided to take a walk throughout the park. They had all races to the carousel, each one laughing and spinning from the horses meant for small children.

Because they wanted picture proof for this memory, they had decided to gather before the fountain. However their plans were foiled. The fountain had started to sputter, and as the camera they had set up was about to start the five flashes it was programmed to take, water exploded all over the friends.

In the first photo that was taken, you could see the silent screams they emitted as the coolness touched their summer cloths.

In the second shot, you could see the crazed look of Nino who stared directly into the lens to make sure the water hadn't damaged his precious camera.

The third, was of Nino's hand grabbing at the technology as Alta's face beamed behind him.

The forth, was of Alya's blurred, surprised expression as Nino fell backwards. He had tripped on the concrete stairs, making him loose his grip on the device, and making Adrien and Marinette tumble down like dominos.

The fifth shot, the one hanging on Marinette's lights, was right after the camera had hit the ground. It was sideways, and right beside her head on the soft, vibrant, green grass. Adrien had fallen overtop of her and held himself up by placing one hand beside her ear and the other right beside her waist. Her eyes were blissfully closed, light shining on her freckles. She was giggling from the events and her smile shone brightly. Adrien's gaze was filled with awe as he stared down at her, wonder showing in his eyes. His hair fell on his forehead, messing up his usually perfect hair, but only making it more appealing and attractive. A soft, heart warming smile graced his lips as he looked at her closed lashes and sunny expression. He looked at her with such joy and happiness, she was sure he felt something with her as she did with him. I guess she was wrong.

 **000**

"Marinette," her mother and father looked at her from the door leading to her room, stern looks on their faces. "We got a call from school earlier today about how you weren't there all day, and you only go to your last class for twenty minutes! What has gotten into you?"

Marinette looked up from staring at her hands, shocking her mother and father from her red face and distraught eyes.

"Marinette," her mom said again. "What happened?"

"Please just go," Marinette whispered, looking down once more.

"Marinette please," her mother tried again. "What's wrong? What has gotten into you lately? You were so happy, and now...Tell me what-"

"Just Get Out!" Her eyes flashed with a fierceness. Didn't they know she wanted to be alone?

Regret showed in her dim, blue orbs. "I'm sorry," she said in response to her parent's taken aback expressions. "I-I just want to be alone right now."

They nodded, and left her, worried for their child and scared by her sobs.

 **000**

He raced across the rooftops as fast as his legs could carry him. His lungs stung from the harsh intake of air and his legs burned from how hard he was pushing himself, how close he was to his limits, but nothing compared to how his body ached from seeing Marinette cry.

He jumped onto the so familiar balcony, the potted plants he was used to seeing gone, frost covering the now faded pink lawn chair.

He opened the trap door without nocking. He hadn't been here in so long, it would have confused her, will still confuse her.

She was huddled on the floor, leaning against her chase. A small gasp escaped her once she saw him.

"Chat?" She said it with such uncertainty that it broke his heart.

"It's me Marinette."

"Why are you here?" She spat the words out like poison. Her face was evident with rage, but her blotchy nose and tear streaked cheek told a story of sadness and despair.

"I saw you, you were crying. I had to make sure you were okay, needed to make sure," he said truthfully.

"It's obvious I'm not," she said coldly.

"I'm sorry Princess."

"Don't. Don't call me Princess. You've lost that right."

"Marinette, what's wrong? Please tell me, who did this to you?"

"You don't have to be here Chat. I won't turn into an akuma, you defeated Hawkmoth remember? I do, that's when you left."

"Don't be like that Marinette."

"Why not? Do you not _deserve_ it? Oh that's right," she said standing, hurt in her movements, but mostly anger. "You're the great Chat Noir, hero of Paris. Please forgive me for not kissing your ass and welcoming you back." She bowed before him, her arms stretched out and her legs crossed.

"Marinette, stop." He was getting frustrated now. He didn't expect a hug when he saw her again, he had left her, but he thought she had understood why.

"I'm sorry. Can I just ask one question? Did you only visit me back then to make it easier on you? Did you come to make sure at least one person in Paris didn't become an akuma, and after I couldn't become one, you left, or did I stick out to you? I bet I did something stupid, something embarrassing and you took pity on me, poor girl, she's to dumb to know that no one likes her."

"That's enough Marinette." He grabbed her flailing wrists.

"Why, am I making my knight mad?"

"Why is so hard for you to believe the I came to you because I liked it? You were my friend."

Something in her eyes softened. For a moment, her armor broke and the anger faded away. She turned her gaze from his eyes to the grip on her wrists. He let go and she turned away from him, her arms hugging herself.

"Because you didn't like it."

"Yes I did! I wouldn't have come if I didn't!"

"But that's the thing!" She faced him again, her armor back. "You might have liked it, but you clearly got tired of me!" She hissed her words at him.

"I did not!" His tone raised to match hers.

"Yes you did! You left! You left me and I felt awful Chat! Do you know what that did to me? I broke! _You_ did that Chat! And then I see you on the news! You came back, but you didn't come back. And apparently I didn't learn my lesson!"

"What are you taking about? Yeah, I did leave! I left and I don't regret it! Because if I had stayed, you could've gotten hurt! I left to protect _you_! And you think it didn't hurt me? It hurt, it hurt me every day!"

"But you could have come back to me! If I mattered to you at all then you would have. You went back to Paris, why didn't you come back to me? Just get out!"

"Marinette, look at me," he demanded, catching her arms again.

"You know, it's alright. I get it. I'm not special, I know that, and I thought I had excepted that. But I didn't! Because no one likes me Chat Noir!" She never said his full name, and for some reason, that made a small piece of him break. "No one," she whispered.

Yes, she was mad at him, and she had every right to be, but he wasn't the reason she was so angry right now. Something else had hurt her, and he was not helping.

"Leave Chat Noir."

"No, not until you realize that you do matter."

"But I don't! I don't matter, not to you, not to Camron, not to _him_. No one cares Chat. I don't even know why you're here. I just don't know what I did to make people leave me for someone better. I'm not good enough, not even for Camron. I knew I wasn't good enough for _him_ , but my stupid heart told me I had a chance.

"And I thought I did," her voice quited, her arms, along with his gloved hands, fell to her side. "I really thought I did." She looked up at him, a small, sad smile playing at her swollen lips. "He looked at me like I was his world, and for once I'm my life, I hadn't doubted he loved me. I don't give my heart to just anyone Chat, the only reason Camron ever happened was because I settled, I settled for him and that was a mistake.

"I've loved, really _truly_ loved two people Chat. They've both broken my heart. He was my first love though, and part of me has always loved him, but after my second love left me, I really saw how much. And I was foolish enough to think he loved me back!" She laughed.

His eyes softened on her, noting how broken his Princess was, and he contributed to that.

She breathed in and turned to stare at her wall, only he didn't realize that she was starting at him, at their timeline of friendship, what she thought was love.

"It's just, sometimes I would catch him looking at me, looking at me with such...joy and wonder. My friends told me it was obvious. That we were meant to be, destined. I was foolish to think it, I know that, but it doesn't make it feel better, perhaps it makes it worse." Her gaze fell to the floor.

"He likes someone else, he said he loves her, whoever she is. The weird thing is, when she was described to me, she was exactly like me."

"Well," he started, his voice unsure. "Did you consider that it was you he was talking about?" It hurt to say that, because _he_ loved her, wanted her, but if she doesn't like him, than so be it.

"Y-yes," her voice cracked and her eyes closed to keep the tears in. "I-I thought he was, and for a s-second, I was so h-happy," she sobbed. She fell apart in his hands and he quickly hated who did this to her.

Her legs gave out, and Chat quickly caught her and sat her gently on the ground, him cradling her. Her hands were balled into fists and pressed against his chest as she cried.

"B-But he was with her today, and I-I wasn't with h-him."

She shook, and he held her close to him.

"I'm so stupid!" She shouted to herself. She pushed away from him and hit against his leather suit. She hit her fist over and over again on him with such weakness and tiredness. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"No Princess, stop saying that."

She glared at him through tears. "I am NOT your Princess." She went to hit him again, but he easily caught her wrist.

"Yes you are," he glared back at her. "You will always be _my_ Princess."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you back here? Is it fun? Do you like hurting me? I know you'll only leave again. They all do."

"Stop comparing me to them! I am NOT them!"

"You're no better," she spat at him.

That hurt.

"You're right, I left you, but I came back, and that makes me better." His thumb rubbed over her red cheek, taking away a sad tear. "I'm not going to leave again. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"God Marinette!" He yelled, not caring if his voice carried four floors down. "Don't you understand? I'm here! I'm not leaving! You must know, Princess you must know, I love you." Her eyes widened at his statement.

"You must have known that. And it hurts. It hurts that you think you're not good enough. You're too good Marinette. And I love you! And I hate that I've never told you, and sometimes, I hate that I do. Because you are my weakness, I'll do anything for you and I can't stop myself. And I don't know how this will work, because you just had your heart broken, and I love someone else and this is just so damn confusing!"

"Chat," she whispered.

"I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry Princess, I shouldn't have said that and God I'm so stupid! I'm sorry, I should go. Just don't feel bad, okay? Because I know how you get, you'll blame yourself. I know you'll be sorry, but it's not your fault that you don't love me, okay. Know that, and I-I'm sorry."

He got up to move, his ears dropping, when a frail hand caught his wrist this time.

"B-But Chat, I-I love you too." He turned around.

"You what"?

"I love you Chat, I have loved you. A-And I don't know what to do either, I don't know what it means."

He dropped low and looked into her eyes, eyes that were still sad, but held a new light.

"Marinette, I-"

"Please Chat, don't go, you promised you wouldn't leave. I know you love Ladybug, a-and that's okay. I-I just, don't leave."

He kissed her. His lips pushed against her's, and he could feel the salt lingering from her tears.

It didn't take long for her to kiss him back. She's wanted this for so long. Adrien didn't love her, but Chat did, and she might still love Adrien, but she loves Chat too. They both didn't know what would come out of this. But it felt so good and perfect and right, they couldn't stop.

It was harsh and desperate, desperate to be held, and touched and loved. His hands cupped her cheek, the coolness of his claws sending shivers down her spine.

Her hand reached and grasped his forearm as her other rested on his neck, pulling her closer.

His mask was cold against her cheek and the warmth of his kiss sent something coursing through her body. He kissed her with passion that made her insides soften, his touch against her waist made her core melt. And just like that, she was off of the floor.

She noticed something in his eyes, something new that had never been there before, and it made his eyes vibrant but dark at the same time. It is amazing what hunger did to you.

He lifted her easily onto her chase, his muscles flexing at the movement, and he could feel the warmth radiating off of her. Her eyes stared into his, and something about this moment, well, it was something he'd never experienced. Her eyes shone brighter than he's seen before, and maybe it was because they stood out better underneath the fairy lights, but he knew, inside he knew that was not why.

His heart thumped erratically in his chest as he felt her shift beneath him. Her hands tugged at his blond locks and his hands pushed against the small cushion to hold himself up as their kiss radiated and grew.

He could smell the apple sent from her shampoo, it mixed desirably with her natural sent of vanilla and everything good in the world.

He pulled away slowly, giving her time to know that he was. He lowered again to give her a sweet, soft kiss and pulled away once more.

Both of their breathing was harsh and the stirring in the pit of her stomach was still, very much alive.

They gazed at each other with wonder, noses touching. They didn't know what would come if this, or what this meant, but they did know they loved each other, and for now, that was enough.

"Marinette," her mother could be heard below. "Do you want to talk now?"

"I um, I have to leave now," he said awkwardly.

She smiled, "I know."

He smiled and pushed up away from her. off and walked to the stairs that lead to her bed. He paused halfway there. "By the way Princess," he smirked, his eyes light with pure bliss. "I like your shirt."

She gazed down, realizing what she was wearing, and by the time she looked back up, he was gone.

Her cheeks were red, but not from crying. "Stupid cat," she muttered.

She sat against her chase and bit her lip while a small smile was broadcasted to all.

"Marinette," Sabine spoke again, this time looking at her daughter from the trap door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

 **Kitty021: Hey! So what do you think? I am soooooo happy! No school for three more weeks! But that means I'll be lazy, so to make sure I keep writing, I need you guys' help!**

 **The reviews make me write you guys! No joke! They also make my day and I really want to know what you guys think to make sure everyone who reads my story is happy.**

 **Also, no Bridgette or Felix but it's over 4,000 words, what more could you want. The nicknames have been decided, but you can still suggest them! I might like yours better!**

 **Please review! ;)**

 **Quick Note: there is an app call "8tracks" that I would like to point out as amazing. It is an app full of different playlists for different topics. You can search names of books, characters, tv shows, even people and emotions, and playlists based on what you searched will show up. I use it when I'm writing and two playlists I use while writing this story are, "MARICHAT," and, "Seven Years." They can be found under the "MariChat" tag. Go check it out!**

 **Also Note: I have updated this document three times and each time I save it, the spaces disappear. I'm not sure what's going on with it and am sorry if it inconveniences you. :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kitty021: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, only my characters used in this story. I also do not own the song used in this chapter, only the lyrics I made up.**

 **000**

 _Harsh wind whipped her hair in heavy waves and sent shivers past her ears and down her neck._

 _It was strange, her arms and legs were cold, but the rest of her body, including her hands, were under the protection of warmth._

 _Something blocked her chest, it wasn't uncomfortable, just new. She clutched whatever it was tighter, feeling safe there, as if she were in danger._

 _Her senses started to come back to her. She could smell the sent of a masculine cologne, it was intriguing. She could feel the hard but tender grip on her upper arm and thigh, it was unexpected, but not unwanted. She could hear a rash heartbeat, it wasn't her's, but was still an nice sound. She could taste the salt on her lips, indicating she had been crying, but she wasn't anymore, and she knew she didn't need to._

 _She let out a small groan and shifted her head closer to some unknown softens. Her eyes tightened as black spots left her lids. Soft eye lashes fluttered before adjusting, and the blackness she was sucomed too was soon sucked away._

 _She was flying, correction, she was jumping, but still high in the air no less. Also, it wasn't her who was jump-flying._

 _Her neck craned downward and she could see the snow below, turned grey because of the lack of sunlight, the only light lit by street lamps and the moon. Flakes fluttered around her and seemed to dance in the whispering wind._

 _Her mind snapped, recalling the events of the night, and she soon realized exactly who she was with._

 _She squeaked, alerting her captor of her newly awaken state._

 _"Good, your awake. Your lucky. Usually something like that would cause the brain to shut down for at least a day."_

 _"Y-Your-"_

 _"Yep," he replied. His voice was husky and imitating. She could feel the rise of his chest as he breathed, a very well built chest if you must know._

 _"And I-I'm-"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"C-can I-"_

 _"Hold on, we're almost there, I'll answer questions then."_

 _She complied and remained quiet, her head processing what was all going on. Before she knew it, he had halted and the world stopped spinning._

 _"You can let me go now Doll, that is unless you like clinging to me." To be honest, she didn't mind it._

 _"I-I um, sorry." She hurried off of him. "D-Doll?"_

 _"I don't exactly know your name." That was a complete lie._

 _"Oh, right." She gazed downward, shy and unsure. What exactly do you say to a criminal. You definitely do not give them your name. Well, he did save her life. "I-It's um, Bridgette." What was she getting herself into? She needed to run, scream, get away like any sensible person._

 _"That's a lovely name."_

 _No! Stop smiling at her like that! With that charming grin and stupidly perfect jawline! No! No! No! You better settle down butterflies! There shall be no flying tonight!_

 _All she did was stare at him, at a loss of words, you know, until she noticed her surroundings._

 _"What? How did you get here-I mean how did you know I lived here?!" Something stirred inside of her and it wouldn't settle. Was he stalking her? How else would she be standing on the small fire escape of her and her father's apartment?_

 _He smiled cheekily at her, his face inching downward. "You travel alone, and watching you makes my nights a little less lonely."_

 _"I-I don't want you following me." She gathered her courage and stood up to the most wanted man in Paris._

 _"No?"_

 _"No." Her father would be proud._

 _"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be standing here tonight."_

 _"I-I know that, and I'm grateful that you saved me, but it would be best if you left me alone."_

 **(A/N: Here comes a place where a song will be sung! I just wanted you to know because it kinda gets confusing. You just have to dig deep to hear the meaning!)**

 _He liked her confidence. He was no hero, even though he just rescued her like a knight would a princess, and she was smart to know that, but he was the White Thief, and no one told him no. "Oh my sweet torment, there is no point in fighting. I am a wanted being which no one can stop. You wonder alone the unsafe streets, your biggest threat, however, is me._

 _"I stir the sky, seize the day, and strike the night. I simply dance in the wind, the rain, the cold, and you would be wise to learn your place._

 _"At my noise they turn and run, this is simply just your turn, however, you shall feel no pain. I rule Paris in my name itself, and I fly over my kingdom each night._

 _"Oh sweet torment, you intrigue me. I've saved you now but no trust is required, because either way you will listen to my command. It's best not to fight it, for I am the child of this world, my world._

 _"As I've said before, I stir the sky, seize the day, and strike the night. No one can get in my way, not even a beauty such as yourself. This is not the last you'll see of me, and trust me when I say, you'll soon learn to fly with me."_

 _He jumped away, leaving the poor girl swimming in an unknown feeling. It should scare her, and part of her was afraid, but the rest waited for him to return. She had been told what to do her whole life, and he seemed so free. Perhaps she shall learn to fly with him if he learns to dance with her._

 **000**

"One more time!" Miss. Claudrick shouted over the two tired teens. Both of them were tired from stitching cloths the hour before.

"I'm sorry Miss," Marinette spoke up. "I-Its just, this doesn't sound like something that would actually happen."

"Marinette, this is a story about a criminal and an ice skater falling in love! None of this would actually happen!"

"Maybe not a criminal or a skater, but a hero and designer sounds pretty realistic," Marinette muttered under her breath. Adrien chuckled, hearing her short lived annoyance.

"Perhaps if we practiced our singing, we would maybe be able to say the script to your liking later?" Adrien tried his hardest. He really didn't want to do the kissing scene with Marinette right now, he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they had yesterday. If they kissed now, it would surely destroy him.

"I suppose you are right. Getting your minds off of it for now shall do you two some good."

They both nodded and made their way over to the school building. It took a moment to get their winter gear on, but soon had their feet crunching on the everlasting snow.

"Hey Mari, I never got to ask you if you were okay, you ran so quickly yesterday, I couldn't catch you."

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine. It was just a bad day for me I guess. Thanks for asking though." She smiled tentatively at him.

"So, Nino said we should all go skating at the park later. He says we could practice on our routines. It will do us some good without a doubt, but I'm pretty sure Nino just wants to spend time with Alya."

"Sounds fun. What time?"

"I'm not sure, I'll have to ask what's good for them, but I'll text you later."

"Okay."

The rest of the walk was silent, but it was nice.

 **000**

"What should we work on first?" Adrien took his spot on the bench, Marinette already seated on the wooden stool.

They were all alone. The darkness surrounded them as the electricity was turned off in the room where they made music. A small stream of sunlight pooled from the edges of the blind that hung from the single window.

"One Last Dance?" Marinette suggested. "We both have to sing it, but each version is different. Maybe we can both help each other with it? You know, give friendly input?"

"That's a great idea Mari." He took notice to how his praise didn't make her cheeks light up, granted they were in the dark, but he new her blush like his own hand, and there was no tent to her pale face.

"Do you want to go first? I-I mean because, well because you have to s-sing it first in the play, a-and I thought that maybe-"

"Sure Marinette." His stomach ached because of her stutter. She hadn't done that since he was fifteen. "Do you have the CD?"

"I think it's in my bag." She shuffled through her pencils, fabric cuts, and notebooks until her hands finally found the plastic case. She hit play and soon his voice was heard.

"Oh ma douce souffrance

Pourquoi s'acharner tu recommence

Je ne suis qu'un être sans importance

Sans lui je suis un peu paro

Je déambule seule dans le métro

Une dernière danse

Pour oublier ma peine immense

Je veux m'enfuir que tout recommence

Oh ma douce souffrance

"Je remue le ciel le jour, la nuit

Je danse avec le vent la pluie

Un peu d'amour un brin de miel

Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse

Et dans le bruit, je cours et j'ai peur

Est-ce mon tour?

Vient la douleur.

Dans tout Paris, je m'abandonne

Et je m'envole, vole, vole, vole, vole, vole"

She thought about the lyrics as he sang, and how true they were to her, and Ladybug.

"Que d'espérance

Sur ce chemin en ton absence

J'ai beau trimer, sans toi ma vie n'est qu'un décor qui brille,

Vide de sens "

As his voice slowed, so did the upbeat of the CD as the player showed a digital "end."

She slipped it back into her book bag me took her designated spot.

"How was it?"

"It was great Adrien. You're lucky you didn't have to sing the slow version."

He smiled kindly at her, a smile that used to make her melt, it still does, but it shouldn't.

"Thank you, but I know you'll do great at it. Besides, your voice holds more emotion, more meaning when you sing slowly and quietly."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Now, are you ready?"

She nodded, and his fingers soon found the right keys, him barely looking at the sheets of music.

She breathed in slowly and closed her eyes. Her hands clutched each other and rested on her chest. She could do it.

"My sweet torment,

no use in fighting since you always win,

I'm just a useless being without him

I walk the streets here all alone

With still nowhere to go"

Her eyes opened with a new desperation. She saw herself as Bridgette, a girl whose love was taken away from her.

"Oh give me one last dance

To hide the pain,

How will I start again

I can't run away

How can I forget,

My sweet torment

"I stir the sky, the day, the night

Dance with the rain and wind, oh my

A drop of love, a honey bite

And I dance dance dance dance dance"

Adrien was looking at her now, staring deep within her and chilling her bones. She stared back, gazing at him only three feet away. She wouldn't back down, and neither would he.

"I hear the noise, I run scared

Is it my time

Here comes the pain

Without him, my world will die

In all of Paris, my dreams shatter and collide,

And I fly fly fly fly fly,

"You stirred my sky, my day, my night

We danced the wind, the rain, oh my

We used to fly, high so high

And we dance dance dance dance dance

"A living hell for me without your touch

I'm left with nothing, nothing nothing

Please don't leave me, I can't fly fly fly fly fly."

She breathed heavily in and out, and from the look of it, he did to.

Her voice was laced with yearning, for what, for who, he didn't know, but it was intoxicating.

Her lips were parted, and she could see him looking at her. It wasn't with wonder or astonishment like the picture, instead, it was pleading, demanding, and she found it hard to refuse.

He was right beside her, so close, closer now that they both had inched forward.

She shouldn't be doing this, no, she was certain it would end bad. Chat loved her, _her_ , and he was back now. But didn't she love Adrien too. She's wanted this for so long, and she found herself desperate for his touch.

His breath tickled her ear, her cheek, _her_ , and she couldn't just resist it.

Their eyes didn't leave each other's. Deep, sea blue washed over him in waves and he stopped resisting. Vibrant, green fields blew in the wind and she was mesmerized.

"Marinette," he whispered.

There lips were millimeters apart, but the reach felt like miles. Emotions, deep and brooding, fell throughout her, feelings and desire pooled within him.

A shrill ring of the bell broke the magical trance, however, feelings and emotions stayed.

"You did great." His trained hand fell on her chilling shoulder, but only for a moment, because when she looked up at him again, he was already out the door.

It was definitely for the best. He didn't love her like she did him, and she had Chat. She couldn't betray him like that, she knew she needed to let Adrien go, so part of her was thankful for the bell. But then again, only part of her was.

 **000**

 **Kitty021: Hey! So this is basically my plan. I will post a chapter every other day, and will post two chapters on them. It's really confusing so let's say this is our pattern. Day 1 equals one chapter. Day 2 equals two chapters. Day 1, skip Day 2, skip, Day 1, skip, and so on and so forth. I know it's confusing but I'm basically saying I won't post two chapters every time I update my story, but, this story will have at least ten more chapters.**

 **Okay, the song in this chapter is "Dernière Danse" Marinette sings the same song only the lyrics are changed. Some of the lyrics come from a cover on YouTube, which is how Marinette is supposed to sing it. If you would like to listen to it, search, "Please Give Me One Last Dance (Indila Cover)" Not all of the lyrics are accurate to this cover.**

 **I picture Marinette sounding like a mix between Olivia Reyes, Sara Bareilles, and Gabrielle Aplin.**

 **As for Adrien, a mix between John Paul White, Alexander Rybak, and Troye Sivan**

 **I want to thank sweetbbyfox for Bridgette's nickname. Don't worry, the whole name will be used next chapter!**

 **As for Felix's, his is yet to be revealed...**

 **Please review! ;)**


End file.
